The Travelers
by SamAxe
Summary: A group of teenagers are transported into the world of Kung Fu Panda. How will they survive, and save the world of KFP? Read and find out. This is my first story so hope it goes well. I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Rated M for violence, and crude language. Sexual themes in later chapters.
1. How It Begins

I don't own Kung Fu Panda, or any related content. This is my first story so hopefully it turns out well.

A loud alarm clock sounds, and Licas rolls over in his bed. Slapping the snooze button, and standing up. Yawning and brushing back his short black hair. He walks to the bathroom, and stumbles to the bathroom. He puts contacts in his light brown eyes. Ducking down to see in the mirror he brushes his hair flat. He quickly measures himself. He is 6' 3". After Licas throws on some street clothes he walks out the door. He walks down the stairs to the kitchen table.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." His mom says carrying a plate of waffles. "You going anywhere special today?"

Licas shrugs, and scoops himself a waffle. "Nah, I'm just going to hang out with Xavier, Brennan, and Alina today."

His mom sighs. "Why can't you get a job? You're almost 19, and doesn't Xavier have a job?"

Licas shakes his head, and finishes his waffle. "No, he got fired 2 weeks ago. I told you."

His mom nods. "That's right. Something about 'accidentally' lighting a table on fire."

"It was an accident... I think." A car honks outside, and Lias jumps up and grabs his bag before running out the door. "Bye Mom."

"Bye. Make sure you're home for dinner." His mom shouts before he bolts out the door.

The humid Oregon air is chilling today. A silver truck is parked outside. A teenage mexican guy with a round head, dark brown eyes, and short spiked up black hair sticks his head out the window, and shouts."Hurry up! Let's go!"

Lias laughs and shouts. "Relax Xavier." As he hops in the back seat of the truck. A short white chubby boy sat up front. His normal high ridged glasses pushed high up on his head. His long brown hair in a curly mess.

Lias punches him in the shoulder. "What's up Brennan?"

"Not much I'm just tired." He says. Lias looks around to see the other occupants. Two teenage girls are sitting in the back with him glaring at each other. The nearest one with short, choppy, spiky black hair, and pale skin hugs Lias. She is a bit shorter than him about 5' 11", and quite thin.

He hugs her back, and smiles. "Hey Alina."

"Hey." She says. Lias breaks out of the hug, and leans up towards Xavier.

"Umm, dude what is Melissa doing here?" Lias asks.

Xavier smiles. "Well I know that her and Alina don't get along, and I think that best friends girl friends should be friends."

Lias rolls his eyes, and slumps backward. The short preppy, big breasted, blonde cheerleader smiled at Lias. "Umm, hey Melissa."

Melissa smiles back. "Hey Lias." She says then throws a glare at Alina, and moves to give Lias a hug.

Alina pushes her off. "Haha, no way whore."

Melissa rolls her eyes and sits back down. "Whatever slut."

Brennan rolls his eyes. "Xavier their going at it again!" Xavier laughs, and turns onto a dirt road.

"Where we going'?" Melissa asks.

"Where ever suits us." Xavier replies.

Tired of the awkward silence Brennan turns to Lias. "You seen the new Kung Fu Panda movie yet?"

Lias sits up excitedly. "Yeah! It was awesome!" He notices Alina staring at him, and blushes. "I mean... umm..."

Alina giggles. "It's okay. I like it when you nerd up, or whatever you call it."

"No, no. Its called nerds unite." Brennan says jokingly. Everyone laughs. Just then the car hits a bump, and Xavier swerves off the road. The muddy hillside gives way, and the car slides down the hill. The girls, and Brennan scream.

Once they reach the bottom Lias turns to Brennan. "Nice little girl squeal bro."

Melissa pokes her head out. "What's that?" She asks pointing towards a cave with a dark cloaked figure standing in front of it.

"Oh good people. Maybe he can help us get back up the hill." Xavier says. Melissa hops out of the car. Lias, and Alina follow.

"Hey. Can you help us?" Lias shouts. The figure turns and walks into the cave. Brennan grabs his ears, and falls to the ground. He writhes, and starts muttering incoherent words.

Alina kneels next to him. "Are you okay?" Obvious that he isn't she shouts. "Guys get over here!" Lias sprints over, just as Brennan gets up.

"I'm fine. Let's go. That guy isn't going to hold up forever." He says and starts walking towards the cave. Once inside the hooded figure is standing there. A voice whispers out but it seems loud.

"_To this end you have come. For this is your destiny._"

Lias turns to the others, and the expressions say that they heard it too. The figure vanishes behind a wall of vines. The group walks forward. A large arch stands in front of them. Water seems to be suspended inside it. The hooded figure stands beside it.

Lias walks up to it. "You sure about this?" The figure nods, and Lias reaches out his hand to touch the water.

Xavier shouts. "Wait! Maybe we shouldn't!" But he was too late. Lias touches the water, and darkness envelopes the group.

"_Lo as it was told, is as it shall happen. For you all have just embarked on an epic journey to a strange world. There you will face adversity, greed, pleasure, and death itself. All in the need to return back to your world. And in this quest you shall save another world."_

Lias woke up on the floor of a small wooden shop. A goose stood over him. "Excuse me sir. Are you okay?"

Lias sat up, and scampered away. "Where am I?"

The goose laughs. "Why. You're in the Valley Of Peace."

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Where We Are

**Lias, and Xavier:**

Lias stared at the goose. "W-what?! You mean like the Valley of Peace from Kung Fu Panda?"

The goose laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Umm, nothing. Never mind. Sorry I passed out in your shop Mr... ?"

"It's fine I've had stranger things happen. Mr. Ping. You?" Mr. Ping said.

Lias almost jumped. "_Holy crap! Mr. Ping!_" He thought. "Like in Po, the Dragon Warrior's, father?"

Mr. Ping laughed. "Oh, yes. I've never seen you before where are you from?"

"Here, there, everywhere. Umm, maybe I get going."

"Nonsense. Sit down. I'll get some noodles."

A groan came from Po's old room upstairs. A large King Cobra slithered slowly down the stairs. "Yo, Lias you here?"

Lias looked over. "Xavier? Damn dude you're a snake!"

Xavier looked over him. "Your one to talk. You're a wolf!"

Lias looked down, and noticed he was wearing a tight silvery tunic, and silver silk trousers. He had light gray fur, and a white under belly. He turned to see a mirror, and yelped. He was a wolf!

Xavier slithered up beside him. "Damn. We look good, but just a question. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" He shouted his voice on the edge of panic.

Lias looked down at him. "Well, apparently we are in the universe of Kung Fu Panda..."

"Uh-huh, and what gave you that idea?" He said, and Mr. Ping walked back in the room.

"I brought noodles. Oh, who's your friend?" He asked. Xavier turned around, and gulped.

"Crap we're screwed." Xavier gulped.

"What did you say?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Umm, nothing." He turned to Lias. "Wait a minute where is everyone else?"

**Brennan, Melissa, and Alina:**

Brennan eyes snap open, and he looks up into the face of a tigress. He looks to his sides to see he is in a bed with a female wolf, and a blonde colored obviously female fox. "Fuck, I'm dead." He said.

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?" The tigress asked dipping a rag in warm water, and dabbing his head.

Brennan pushes her hand away, and sits up. He is in a small room made of bamboo, and paper walls. The door opens, and a monkey hops in. "Are they are finally awake?"

The tigress turns around. "Hey Monkey. Just one of them is."

"Okay not to be rude or anything, but who are you guys, where am I and how did I get here?"

The tigress turns around. "Oh of course. We are part of the Furious 5. I'm Master Tigress, and that is Monkey. You are in the Jade Palace, and as to how you got here. We aren't really sure we just walked in, and found all of you passed out in our training hall."

Brennan gulps and is about to say something when the wolf rolls over and sits up. She is light gray, with a white underbelly, and a purple streak in her short gray choppy hair on her head. She is wearing a black blouse with a dark purple flower design on it. She looks around and blinks.

"What the hell?" Says Alina.

Brennan swallows hard and says, "Oh good Alina you're awake. These are the Furious Five."


	3. The Start Of Something

**Brennan, Melissa, and Alina:**

Alina laughs. "Dear God, what did you do, Brennan? Am I unconcious at the bottom of that road?" Alina says standing up. She walks over to Tigress. "I have to admit this is one of the more realistic dreams I've had." Alina reaches out and pokes Tigress.

Tigress snatches her hand. "What are you talking about?"

Brennan gets up to intervene. "Hey, hey. Everyone just calm down. Alina rember how we got here?" Brennan says giving Alina the 'just go with it' look.

Alina picks up on it. "Yes, right. This guy right here knows all about it." Alina says pushing Brennan towards Tigress. "And I'll wake my friend up, and give her the download."

Tigress gives her a confused look. "Umm okay. Come on... Brennan; right?" Brennan nods and follows her, and Monkey out of the room. Alina moves over to Melissa and shakes her.

"Come on. Wake up." Alina says. Melissa rolls over and opens her eyes. She gives a small shriek that is quickly cut off by Alina's hand. "Quiet. I've got a lot of explaining to do."

**Brennan:**

Tigress leads him into her room. "Monkey. You can leave now."

"Um, Tigress maybe that isn't such a good id-"

"Get out now."

"Of course." He says and gives a pitying look to Brennan before walking out.

Brennan takes a breath. "Look I don't know what you think I did but-"

Tigress wips around and picks him up by his throat; slamming him against the wall.

"Where do I know you from?"

Brennan struggles for breath. "I don't know what you think you know, but believe me I've never met you before in my life."

Tigress flings him to the ground. "Whatever. Why are you here?" Brennan hesitates and Tigress gives him a sharp kick to the ribs.

"Fuck. Violent much." He says. "We just like appeared here. It's a long story."

Tigress rolls her eyes and kicks him again. "Not good enou-" Brennan grabs her leg and yanks her to the ground. He hops up.

"I'm done with this bull shit." He says dropping down into a fighting stance. _"How do I know know __how to do this?" _He thought.

Tigress gets up and cracks her neck. "Fine. So be it." She lunges at Brennan tacklin him through the thin wall. They crash into the hallway. Brennan throws her off of him. He jumps in the air and attempts a round house to the face. Tigress catches it and throws him down the hallway. Then she charges him on all fours and attempts to tackle him. He dodges it, and she whirls around. Tigress attempts 3 quick strikes the the torso, and Brennan blocks all but the last one which connects solidly to his stomach. He flies back a few feet. He lands on his feet. Tigress runs at him, and Brennan dodges to the side and hits her in the back of the head; knocking her to the ground. She snarls and gets up, her nose bleeding slightly. She turns to face Brennan and spartan kicks him in the chest. He soars back a good 10 feet before landing face first on the ground.

Just then the doors burst open. Shifu walks in. "Tigress that is enough!" He shouts.

Brennan looks up. "Master Shifu!" He says before passing out.

**Lias, and Xavier:**

Lias, and Xavier are sitting with Mr. Ping eating noodles. "So what exactly are you guys doing here?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Umm, we aren't exactly sure. Right now we are trying to find our friends, but we have no idea if they are even here." Xavier says.

Mr. Ping nods. "Well, if someone is missing we can always contact the Furious Five. They might be able to help you out."

"What do you think Lias?"

Lias thought about it. "Maybe we should. After all they are the heroes of this world."

Mr. Ping nods. "Very well. You two can stay here for the night. My son will be here tommorow and he can contact the Furious Five."

Lias nods. "Well it is getting late. We should probably get some rest." After they set out the bedding an Mr. Ping left the room Lias and Xavier laid down.

"So I guess we better figure out what we are supposed to be doing here." Xavier says.

Lias stares at the ceiling. "I've got a pretty good idea, but it isn't going to be pretty." He says.

Xavier gives a little uh-huh. Then turns over and starts to nod off. Lias continues to stare at the roof. "I hope you know what you're doing." He whispers out loud.

The figure from the cave's voice whispers inside of Lias' head. "Of course I do. Oh and just call me Migyun."

Lias closes his eyes. "That's Chinese for fate."

"Yes, because that is what I am. Your Fate."


	4. Enemies

_**Hey sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I have a lot to do at the moment. I re-read my previous chapters and realized they kind of sucked... A lot. Oh and I didn't tell you what Brennan is btw he is like a tiny version of Po, yes he is a panda. So I will try to do better, and PLEASE REVIEW! I cannot improve without your input. I will introduce the villians in this chapter. I will switch back and forth between plot point of views. So here goes nothing.**_

**About 40 miles away from the Valley Of Peace in a mountain cave fortress...**

A single latern light the spacious room. A large dark feline figure sat on a throne at the end of the room. At the other end a large door swung open, and a massive polar bear wearing white leather armor, and carrying a massive cleaver-like sword walked in. He stood almost 8 feet tall and had huge teeth and claws.

He bowed. "Master Eyun. We haved received word from the army in Northern Mongolia. They have managed to breach the Great Wall."

"Well that is very good news." Eyun said standing up and walking into the light. The huge black jaguar stood at 6' 4" with rippling muscles. His blood-red and gold armor flashed in the candle light. His massive spear which was slung across his back dangled. "Any news from the mercenaries on their way from Africa?"

"Yes. They will reach our camp within a week, and their numbers are much larger than we expected."

"Good, good. We need supplies from that small Chinese village about 5 miles from here. Go and conquer Velky." He said then whirled around to walk into his chambers.

"Very well master. I will return when I have the supplies." He said then stood up and walked towards the door. Once outside a disfigured wolf sat on a stool sharpening his large bowie knife. He was pure white with a massive scar, from a sword swipe, crossing his face down his chest. He wore no tunic or chest covering, and only simple leather pants. Three boars lurked in the shadows along with a sleek tigress. The boars were silent except for the clinking of their armor and maces. The wolf stood up, and looked at Velky.

"Well are we going or what?" He asked Velky.

"Yeah. Come on I'm getting so bored out here." The tigress said stepping into the light. Her black and orange coat glittering. The katana she carried strapped across her back jangled as she walked. Her scant black leather and steel armor pulled tightly around her breasts revealing quite a bit of skin, and exposing her stomach. She moved towards Velky slowly and seductively.

"But I'm sure you could change that." She said biting her lower lip looking up and down making it very obvious she was checking him out.

Milato fakes a cough. "Whore."

Velky snarled. "Yes we are going. Calm down Milato." He said to the wolf. Then he turned to the tigress. "And stop looking at me like that she-devil. We all know what you do to your boyfriends Zavodnica."

She smiles. "Please Velky. I only do that to the ones who displease me, and I'm sure a big guy like you could please me just fine. Oh and just call me Nica for the two hundredth time."

Milato coughs again. "Crazy whore."

Velky rolls his eyes. "I'd rather not do any of those things."

"Come on guys. There are people to be killed, and stuff to be taken." Milato said sheathing his large knife.

Velky smiled. "I knew there was a reason I haven't killed you yet. Okay let's gear up, and go."

**The Village**

Three guards sat around a table playing cards.

"Got any black kings?" One of them asks the other.

"Nope go fish." He responds.

"Whoever invented this game was a fucking retard." The third one said.

"I enjoy it." The first one says while he draws a card.

"Well you can go and shove these cards up your-" He stops mid-sentence as figure walks out of the misty woods. The guards throw down the cards and grab their spears.

The figure looks up and smiles. Nica pulls the hood off her head. "Come now boys do we really need to resort to such violent methods." The guards move to flank her, and slowly move in. "Pity."

She says sarcastically before tearing the cloak totally off herself. She throws the cloak in one of the guard's face. Nica moves quickly grabbing the one on her left's spear by the hilt pulling him closer to her. She punches him in the chest sending him sprawling back a good 3 feet. Nica keeps hold of the spear swinging the hilt around to club the one of them in the side of the head. The guard finally gets the cloak off his head just in time to see her hurl the spear straight at his shoulder. It goes through him killing him instantly. The other two have gotten back up and the one with a spear charges. A knife slices through the darkness catching him just below the chin. The other one turns and has enough time to give a little screech before Velky moves out of the shadows. Looming over him, Velky grabs him by his throat lifts him off the ground. The guard gurgles slightly as Velky starts to crush his throat.

He laughs. "You know I need someone to tell this story." He throws the guard to the ground before grabbing one of the spears and stabbing the guard through his right thigh. Effectively pinning him to the ground. He lets out a loud scream.

Velky leans over him and whispers. "You're only getting to live because I need someone to deliver a message to the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior. I'm coming for all of them, and there is nothing they can do to stop me."

"Velky! Stop messing around over there." Shouts Nica.

Velky stands up and walks away. The small band with a group of warrior boars move into the small village. The small town guard never stood a chance. The village was sacked and burned to the ground in front of the guard's eyes.

**Lias and Xavier**

**** Xavier woke up first rolling over onto his side. He looked around and saw Lias. Still a wolf, and still sound asleep. "Dear God. So it wasn't a dream." He thought. He slithered out of bed and poked Lias with his tail.

"Ohhh Lias. Time to wake up." He said jokingly. Lias rolled over and mumbled.

"Okay I see how it is." Xavier said then slithered on top of him. He stuck his tail in Lias' ear immediately waking him up.

"Motherfucker. What was that?!" Lias asked rubbing his ear.

"My tail." Xavier stated matter-of-factly.

"Well it fucking hurt. You prick."

"Come on you were dead asleep and we have to meet the Furious Five soon."

"Right, right." Lias said before getting out of bed. He and Xavier walked down the stairs to see Po, and Mr. Ping talking.

They stopped to look up. "Well good morning." Mr. Ping said with his usual cheerfullness. "Anyone want soup?"

"No thanks." Lias said for both of them. "So you are Po; the legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes." He said. "And you are Xavier and Lias right?"

"Yep." They said.

"My dad said he needed the Five's help. What's this about?"

"Well some of our friends have gone missing, and we aren't sure where to even start looking."

Po looked a bit taken back. "That's weird. Yesterday a group of three people showed up at the Jade Temple."

Xavier and Lias looked at each other then back at Po. "Were two of them girls? One of them blonde with big knockers?" Xavier asked.

"Knockers?" Po asked.

Lias rolled his eyes. "Breasts, boobs, TaTa's, whatever. Was the other one a short fat guy? He wouldn't be much of a fighter."

Po looked taken back. "Umm yes actually. Except for the last part. The other panda, Brennan, I think he said his name was. He fought with Tigress, and hurt her pretty badly."

Lias stood up. "Oh my God! That's our guys! Can you take us to them?!"

Po stood up too and kind of backed up. "Yeah. I guess. Are you two ready to go?"

Lias looked to Xavier who shrugged as much as one can being a snake. "Let's go." Lias said.


	5. Reunion

_**Once again I do not own anything Kung Fu Panda or Kung Fu Panda related mentioned in this story.**_

**Brennan**

Brennan groaned and rolled over in a cot. He cracked open his eyes and looked around. He was in a big room lined with cots similar to the one he was lying in, and cabinets full of old-fashioned medical supplies. He threw the blanket off himself, and swung his legs over the side of the cot. He stood up and walked over to one of the wooden medicine cabinets.

"Where's the frigging Advil at?" He thought out loud.

"Advil?" A voice said from behind him. Brennan jumped around, and swore.. Tigress was sitting in a darkened corner of the room with a bandaged arm and shoulder.

"Yes. Advil. It's a pain-killer. For my head." Brennan said glaring at her, bringing his arm up to gesture to his head.

"A real warrior doesn't need anything to help for pain." She said with a very sardonic voice, and stood up. She started walking towards Brennan.

"Well, my head is killing me, and frankly I'm not much of a warrior. So where is your pain-killer?"

She walked over to a medicine cabinet full of vials of strange liquids, and powders. "You sure seemed like you knew what you were doing yesterday." Tigress said while she rummaged through the mass of vials.

"Thanks... I think." He said back hesitantly.

"Here." She said, and tossed him a small tube of dark green liquid.

"What is this stuff? And what do you expect me to do with it?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, and started to walk away. "Just drink it." She yelled while walking away. "Shit, you would think I'm dealing with children." Tigress muttered while she was walking away. Brennan chuckled, and took a swig from the vial.

"Ugh, that's fucking disgusting." He muttered under his breath.

**Melissa and Alina**

Melissa was sitting on the side of the bed gently rocking back and forth covering herself with a blanket.. "You're serious?" She said with a shaky voice. "This is all really going on? I mean it's just so crazy."

"Yes." Alina replied sitting in a corner of the room on a stool with a dark look in her eyes.

"And we have no idea where Xavier is?"

"No, or Lias. The only person who we have any idea where they are at is Brennan, and he woke up with us here."

"Oh my god, I hope he's okay." Melissa said before breaking down sobbing.

"Jeez, quit crying you little bitch." Alina said coldly. Melissa stopped for a second before totally breaking down; loudly. Monkey, and Crane burst into the room. Melissa yipped, and dropped the blanket. Which revealed her scant undergarments. She tried to cover herself up with her hands while reaching to recover the fallen blanket. The two guys stopped, and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, we thought we heard something." Monkey said then started to edge out the door. He bumped into Tigress who was walking into the room.

"Get up." She said and tossed Alina a pair of fresh clothes very similar to Tigress' instead of red, and gold trimming the colors are white with dark blue trimming. "Get your friend into something a little more... Suitable," Tigress gestured to Melissa's outfit, which was just a simple bra, and panties.

"Why?" Alina asked standing up to stare down the tigress.

"Someone is here. They say that they may know you two. Two males." Tigress replied staring back at Alina. Melissa makes a little squeak of joy at the mention of two guys.

"Take us to them."

**Lias and Xavier**

Lias, Xavier, and Po were standing in the lobby, where the Dragon Scroll lay in the jaws of the dragon statue above the reflection pool, at the Jade Temple. Xavier was slithering back and forth nervously.

"Calm down dude. I'm pretty sure that Melissa is okay," Lias said leaning up against one of the stone pillars. Po was standing across the room looking at the fascinating artifacts on the pedestals set around the walls of the room.

"Why aren't you worried about Alina?" Xavier asked still pacing.

"Alina is pretty resourceful, and so is Melissa. They'll be fine"

"Uh-huh. How do you know that? What if they aren't here?" Xavier replied a bit doubtful, but mostly nervous.

"Then, we find them. I promise you everything will be alright." Lias replied still keeping his cool. Just then the huge front doors swung open. Xavier spun around to see who had opened them. It was a small red panda. Master Shifu. He walked straight towards Lias.

"Po, stop touching stuff." He said watching Po about to poke a large clawed-glove that was obviously extremely sharp. Po poked his finger on it before jerking his hand away. Shifu stopped in front of Lias, and Xavier. "Your friends should be here shortly, but when they do arrive I would like to have a word with all of you."

"Of course Master." Lias said giving a quick bow. Xavier gave a quick nod in agreement before resuming his pacing. Lias turned his attention to the artifacts. His attention was drawn to a silver curved piece of metal that closely resembled the handle to a weapon. It had a slight curve, and strange symbols engraved into the metal. The piece was about 2 feet long, 4 inches thick, and ended abruptly. Like it was supposed to continue for something like a polearm, but it didn't and Lias saw no blade anywhere near it.

Lias reached his hand out to touch it, but stopped short. He felt some sort of energy radiating from it. Almost like the ozone on a heavy duty power cable he could feel the power running through it.

"What is this thing?" He asked Po.

Po walked up cradling his injured paw. "Oh, you don't want to touch that."

"Why not?"

"It tends to shock the snot out of people that do that." Po said looking at the silver handle like it might bite him.

"Shock? Like electricity?" Lias asked.

"Umm, I guess. Like lightning."

"Wow. Why is it here?"

"It was the weapon of a Greek warlord who was banished to China. His name was Arkadios. He came to China with his army of followers. They sacked some villages, and burned a shrine down. Shifu sent the Five out to dispatch him. They took out his army with relative ease, but he had some crazy powers."

"Powers?" Lias asked cutting Po off.

"Yeah. Powers of some of the Greek gods and Titans. Mostly, Zeus and Kronos. That is where the lightning comes from, and when Arkadios held that weapon it turned into a silver scythe."

"Woah! That's awesome!"

"Dude you have no idea. The scythe moved so fast that it seemed to slice through time. The Five could barely stop hi-" Po was saying before the doors crashed open again.

Tigress, Monkey, and Crane walked in; Anova, and Melissa following close behind. Xavier had stopped slithering, and Melissa stared at him. He stared back. Melissa ran towards him, and he moved as fast as he could towards her. Everyone else in the room stood still as they met, and embraced each other.

"I was so worried about you." Xavier whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Melissa replied.

The rest of the party moved towards Lias, Po, and Shifu. Lias silently steeled himself until he saw Alina. She looked okay, a bit stressed maybe, but okay all the same. Alina silently stared back at him. _"Oh God, I hope he's okay with all this." _Alina thought silently to herself. Tigress, and the others reached the group.

"Are you okay?" Lias asked Alina still leaning against the pillar.

"Not spectacular. And you?"

"Been better."

Shifu walked in-between them. "Well, it looks like we have much to discuss.


	6. Barracks

**Once again I do not own anything Kung Fu Panda related mentioned in this story besides my OC's. Well, I guess I may as well get this show on the road. Please read, and review.**

**Lias, Brennan, Xavier, Alina, and Melissa**

Lias, Xavier, and the rest of their small group of adventurers sat in a small semi-circle around Shifu; who has yet to ask any questions to the group. The rest of the Five had left the room, but Po had stayed, sitting next to Shifu.

"Is everyone all right here?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lias said.

"I'm okay." Xavier said, and the others muttered in agreement.

"Well, let's start with names. I know most of them, but a quick refresher would be great." Shifu said.

"Well, I'm Lias."

"Xavier."

"Brennan."

"Alina."

"Melissa." The group all said in order.

"Well, as you know I am Master Shifu. Teacher of the Furious Five, and The Dragon Warrior. You are in the Jade Palace. Two of the Five aren't here at the moment. Viper, and Mantis are dealing with a small problem in the swamps to the south." Shifu said matter of factly. "Well, unlike the others I do not care how you got here, or where you came from. All I care about is what your intentions are now that you are here." Shifu said very bluntly.

"I don't really have any clue." Lias said. The others just looked around awkwardly, or nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's start with some other questions. Who are you people? Are you warriors, mercenaries, refugees, or otherwise?"

"We aren't mercenaries. I guess we are warriors because, apparently, some of us can fight very well," Lias said throwing a glance at Brennan. "We are sort of refugees in a way."

"Explain, please."

"We were in an accident, and started looking for help. And somehow we just ended up here. We didn't mean too, and neither were we kicked out of where we came from." Xavier explained.

"Hmm, very interesting." Shifu said back.

"So, are guys heroes or villains?!" Po burst out suddenly. He looks at Shifu kind of embarrassed. Then, looks back at the group for an answer.

"Uhhhh," Lias looked at the other members hoping for an answer of some sort.

"We fight for the good of this world." Alina interjected suddenly. The rest of the group stared at her in confusion.

"So, you are heroes?" Po asked, a bit confused.

"We fight to protect this world. That doesn't make us heroes." Alina said with a gleam in her eyes that told Po not to press the issue any farther.

"Well, as long as you mean no harm you can stay in the palace with us." Shifu said.

"Thank you so much." Lias said while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Po, will show you to your accommodations. Po."

"Yes, master. Right away," Po said jumping to his feet. "Come on everyone." Po said walking past the group gesturing for them to get to their feet. They all stood up, and turned to start walking with Po.

"Ohh, what do you call yourselves?" Shifu asked from behind.

"Excuse me?" Lias asked.

"A group of warriors such as yourself has to have a name. What is it?"

Lias gulped. "The Travelers." He said trying to make it sound convincing.

Master Shifu nodded, and turned to start meditating. The rest of them continued to follow Po. Soon, they walked out of the palace. The night was dark, and the moon didn't shine. The group continued to the building sitting behind the Jade Palace.

"We call this place the Barracks." Po said. "It's were everyone sleeps at and pretty much lives in when we aren't training."

They walked into the building. The doors were all closed, and it appeared the occupants were asleep. They reached the end of the hallway. "Ohh, it looks like we only have four empty rooms." Po said looking around at the group. "Do you two girls want to share a room?"

The two gave each other a sneer. "I'm fine. I'll take this room." Melissa said, and walked into one of the rooms, and slamming the door. Brennan turned to look at the room which was outfitted with what appeared to be ingredients for fireworks, and food. Lots of food.

"Bye guys." He said, and ran in there.

"Dang it. That was my extra food storage." Po said looking a bit saddened. "Well, anyway guess its you two guys together." He said.

"It appears so." Lias said.

"Wait!" Alina said. "Come on Lias we can sleep in the same room. We've slept together before. Remember that time our families went camping, and I forgot my sleeping bag."

"Yeah, of course I do. We had to sleep together for 3 nights when we got snowed in." Lias said. He looked over to Xavier, and Po who were both frowning. "Sorry, bro."

"Yeah, whatever. I just don't want to hear anything, and I mean fucking, going on." Xavier said turning with a smile to go into his room.

"Wait just a second!" Po exclaimed. "I'm not sure how Shifu will feel about a guy, and girl sleeping in the same room. There is only one bed after all."

"Please, Po." Alina said giving him the puppy eyes that worked so well with her bright greenish hazel eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can get Brennan to give you back some of your food. Please, for me?" She asked trying to sound sad, but convincing.

It worked. "Fine, but if anyone gets mad. It was entirely your idea." Po says gesturing to both of them. He walks over to his room. "And make sure to save my almond cookies!" He shouts from down the hallway before entering his room.

"Well, that's my signal." Xavier says then walks into the other room.

"Shall we?" Alina askes.

"I think we shall." Lias replies.

They walk into their room. The walls are a slight whiter color than the rest of the rooms. The bed is pretty big, and a large nightstand sits next to it. The sheets are made of silk, and extremely soft to the touch. Alina falls on the bed.

"This has been one hell of a day." She says before taking off her shirt. Her bra sat underneath covering most of her breasts. She slides under the blankets. Lias is still standing in the entryway. "Well, don't be shy." She says and pats the spot next to her. Lias takes of his tunic, and pants. He keeps on his boxers, and slides into the bed next to Alina.

"Good-night." He says.

"Good-night." Alina says, and softly brushes her lips against his.

Lias, and Alina quickly fade off to the land of sleep.

"Dear Lord, I thought you would never get to sleep." Migyun said.

"Oh Jesus. You're still here." Lias replied.

"Of course I am. Just here to give some ominous sounding prophecies." Migyun said.

"Really? So what terrible fate befalls me now?" Lias askes.

"None. I just get bored up here in your head. Thought I say hi, and say way to go on getting the girl in your bed. But I would get my rest. Tomorrow is going to be fucking fun for all of you."

"Thanks for that." Lias said. "Now, good night."

"Fine. Bye." He said before his voice faded out of Lias' head. Soon all was silent.


	7. Breakfast

**Once again I don't own anything mentioned in this story besides my OC's. Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda. Anyway I guess I better continue with the story. Also I will be referring to the group of main characters as the Travelers from now on. Please read and the _REVIEW. _Please. On with the plot.**

**The Travelers**

Lias slowly cracked his eyes. Bright early morning sunlight was streaming through the windows warming him up, and he could feel Alina's body curled up next to him. He could tell she was still asleep by the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Lias sat up, and looked at the door. Not 2 feet away from the bed stood Tigress. Lias nearly jumped out of the bed and shrieked like a girl. Alina snapped awake, jumped, and swore when she saw glared at both of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked with a sharp edge in her voice.

"Well, I was sleeping you fucking asshole." Alina responded drowsily before plopping her head back on the pillows.

"I'm a what now?" Tigress said getting even more pissed off, and moving to hit Alina.

"Wow!" Lias exclaimed, and swung out of the bed to get in Tigress' way. "Alina isn't really a morning person. She's sorry-"

"No. I'm not." Alina said halfway waking up to slurringly interrupt Lias.

"Yes she is. Ignore her, and I'm sorry about us sleeping together. There were no other rooms, and we are dating anyways." Lias said swinging out of the bed. Tigress stared daggers at him.

"You will have to talk to Master Shifu about this. Right away."

"Of course." He replied.

"Good." Tigress said even though it was obvious she was still fuming. "Well put some clothes on, and meet everyone else down in the kitchen for breakfast. It's straight down the hallway. Then, we've got training after that." She said curtly before walking out the door. Lias let out a tense breath before reaching for his pants.

"What a bitch." Alina said before sliding out the bed to get dressed. Lias gave a little laugh, and continued getting ready. They finished putting on their clothes, and started down the hallway to the kitchen.

Brennan, Xavier, and Melissa were sitting around the kitchen table with the rest of the Five. They were making some conversation, but most of them resorted to eating their oatmeal in silence. Lias, and Alina walked in.

"There better be some damn fine food here, or I'm gonna bust a fucking nut." Alina said sitting down and slamming her face on the table trying to go back to sleep. Melissa rolled her eyes, and stood up. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Good morning to you to princess." Brennan said with a sarcastic smile. He seemed to be in awfully cheerful mood. His bowl of oatmeal was scraped clean, and he got up to get more from a pot on over a small fire.

"You are just too fucking peachy in the mornings." Xavier said who also seemed to be in a grumpy morning. He was fumbling around with his tail trying to handle his spoon. It kept slipping out of his grip while he attempted to eat his oatmeal. "Damn it!" He said as he dropped his spoon again.

"Jeez guys. Let's take the cussing down a little bit." Lias said noticing Monkey's and Crane's expressions of shock, and a bit repulsion. Tigress sat in her seat looking calm, and bitter as ever.

"Up yours." Alina said flipping Lias off without lifting her head off the table. Xavier, Brennan, and Lias laughed while the Five continued to stare with looks of ill hidden contempt. Alina's head stayed rested on the table, and she even seemed to have fallen asleep briefly. They group continued to eat in silence for a while.

Master Shifu walked in the doors, and looked around. "Okay students. As you all know we have visitors staying with us," He said gesturing to the Travelers. "And they will be training with us for the time being. During that time I want you to treat them with respect, and dignity as fellow warriors."

"Yes, Master." The three present members of the Five muttered in agreement.

"Well we should get out there soon. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of." Shifu said looking at Lias before walking out of the room. Melissa walked back into the room changed into a her day clothes.

"You still sleeping?" Melissa asked sardonically to Alina.

"Not anymore." She said picking her head up off the table.

Tigress stood up. "We should probably get out there soon. Everyone should go get changed now."

The rest of them nodded in agreement, and soon departed to their rooms. Alina, and Lias moved around the room finding their clothes from yesterday. "You know we should really go shopping soon." Alina said.

"Of course." Lias said with a sincere attempt to sound excited.

She smiled. "I'll go shopping for you."

"Oh thank you God." He said as he threw on his shirt, and pants. Alina quickly changed as well. "Well, I guess we better get out there."

"Oh and don't forget to grab Po's cookies for him." Alina said with a laugh. Lias also gave a low laugh before walking out the door.

**Courtyard**

Tigress, Monkey, Crane, and Po stood around with Brennan, Melissa, and Xavier. "So, what are we gonna do here?" Xavier asked.

"Training." Tigress said casting a look that told him to be quiet. Lias, and Alina walked into the courtyard. "Finally." Tigress said with a look of contempt. The group sat there in an awkward silence for a little while.

Melissa eventually broke the silence. "So, why are you called the Furious Five when there are four of you?"

The Five, and Po looked at her in shock. Lias, and Brennan almost burst out laughing whereas Xavier just look down looking ashamed. "The Five consists of Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper." Lias said trying to clear things up. "And Po isn't part of them. He is the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh..." Melissa said stupidly.

"Speaking of Mantis, and Viper. Where are they?" Brennan asked.

"They are in the swamps to the south dealing with some problems with bandits." Crane answered.

Tigress suddenly looked concerned. "They were supposed to be back this morning. I wonder what happened to them..."


	8. Captured

**Once again I do not own anything mentioned in this story except my OC's. Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda. Just a warning this chapter will contain violence. Thank you for reading.**

**Sanjiang Wetland**

**Mantis And Viper**

A dim torch light the smoky tent. The air tasted smoggy, and musty to Viper's sensitive tongue. Her head was pounding, and her thoughts clouded._ I must have been drugged._ Viper thought groggily, and afterwards, _Where am I?_ Memories from the previous day flashed through her head with blinding speed, and pain. The memories were of violence, war, blood, and crippling pain. They were still clouded due to the amount of hallucinogens running in her bloodstream. She slowly cracked her eyes, and blinked while small drops of liquid rolled over them. She glanced around. The young vipress saw Master Mantis stuck in a small cage about 5 feet away.. She attempted to move towards him, concerned to see large amounts of liquid seeping through his exoskeleton. "Mantis. _Mantis!_" She whispered through her fangs.

Mantis slowly moved his head to look at Viper. He muttered something incoherent, obviously he had been drugged as well. "Mantis. Talk to me!" Viper hissed trying to keep him from fading back into semi-consciousness. He looked up and seemed to start to clear his head.

"Viper?" He asked in obvious pain. "Wha-What happened?"

"I don't know I think I've been drugged." She said. "Are you seriously hurt?"

"I think my shell is broken. What about your head? It looks pretty bad." He shuffling slightly in discomfort. Viper suddenly realized that the beads of liquid on her head dripping to the ground were her own blood. A rippling cut ran from her lower neck to her left brow ridge.

"It's just a flesh wound. Nothing that will stop me from fighting." She said but secretly feared that she may have a cracked skull, or a concussion.

"Okay. Have you seen any crocs yet?" Mantis asked clearly remembering his previous day.

"No..." Viper said as the memories started flashing back. It had been a simple mission. Just drop in, and keep control of a few croc bandit gangs. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone quite accordingly. The crocodiles had arranged themselves into a militia, and had acquired a stockpile of weapons. The pair had managed to subdue a large amounts of bandits, but the overwhelming forces had eventually subdued them. The last thing Viper remembered was Mantis flying low over the burning oil on the swamp, but being grabbed out of the air by a crocodile. He managed to knock the beasts head, but the croc threw him against the ground hard. He crashed to the ground barely conscious. Vipress had struggled to reach him, but 3 of the criminals had swarmed her. She lashed out of the largest one biting into his shoulder. The Kung Fu master wrapped her tail around the nearest croc's sword arm. She yanked the blade, and arm into the sternum of the biggest one. Blood poured out of the wound, and the other one let go of his blade in shock. Viper lunged sinking her fangs into his trachea, pumping neurotoxins into his bloodstream. The last one feinted to the side before smacking Viper hard on the top of her head with a club. The snake released her bite, and fell to the ground. Her last glance was to see one of them grab Mantis, and throw him into a cage.

"Ohhh shit..." Viper muttered to herself. Mantis looked over at her in concern. "Something wrong?" Viper was about to answer when the tent flap rustled, and 3 crocs walked in. Two of them were quite large, and a very dark green. The third one was obviously the leader, even with his small stature and neon green coloration. They all carried blunt chipped swords. They were arguing about something, and Mantis pretended to be unconscious. Viper took notice to Mantis' deception, and also put her head down.

"I say we just give them to that Mongolian warlord. He is willing to pay good money for them, and that will keep them off our backs for a while." One of the guards said. The leader took a seat, and listened in silence not giving any indication of decision.

The other guard shakes his head. "Naw. We should just keep them as hostages. The Five will give us a ton of money for them, and hopefully a few artifacts."

"The Mongolian can give us money too, and weapons." The other one retorted.

"How about that crazy Czech polar bear?" The leader said. The other two turned to him to see what he had to say. "That bastard wants the Five dead more than anyone I've ever known, and I'm pretty sure he will betray, and kill anyone who gets in his way."

The guards nodded in agreement. The leader walked over to the flap. "I'm going to go to get a messenger to send a message to Velky." He said then walked through the flap of the door. The guards sat down at a small table, and began talking, and sipping water.

"So... Do you think we'll keep the girl?" One of them asked.

The other one gave a little cough as he choked on his drink. "I doubt it. Why? You got a thing for snakes?" The other one asked sarcastically.

"No. I just have a thing for women... And let's face it things can get lonely around here." He said making it obvious what he was thinking about doing with her.

"Dude!" The other guy shouted. "I know that we are all horny, but really? Fucking really?"

"Whatever. It was just a thought." He said looking somewhat sullen.

"A gross thought." The other said. He stood up, and walked over to kicked Mantis' cage. "Hey! Wake up. Your not dead right?" Mantis rolled over, and looked up at him.

"Not yet. You giant oaf." He said bitterly.

"Good. What about your friend?" The guard asked gesturing to Viper.

"I'm fine." She hissed from her shackles. The guard simply nodded and walked out the tent along with the other guard. The pair set there in painful silence for a while before they both nodded off to sleep. Viper was awoken by the sound of keys clinking together. She cracked her eyes, and saw the guard that had been making dirty comments earlier unlocking her. "What are you doing?" She hissed groggily. The guard didn't answer but instead clamped his hand over her mouth. The vipress struggled hard against his iron grip. A plan started formulating in her head, and she stopped panicking. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. The guard lifted her off the ground, and gripped her tightly. He started taking off his shirt when she struck. She whipped her tail around smacking him in the eyes. The sharp tip lacerated the cornea causing it to bleed profusely. He screamed out in pain, and dropped her to grip his eye. Viper moved fast unlocking Mantis' cage. "Move fast and hard. Warn Shifu, and get me out of here!" She shouted, as the guard recovered and lunged toward her as more guards burst in. Mantis jumped out of the tent. _Good luck. _She thought as she was again struck over the head. Yellow, and red flashes light up in her eyes... Then, darkness.

The leader walked in. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" He shouted at the bleeding guard. He stuttered trying to explain the leader turned around not wanting to hear it. Then he drew one of the other guard's swords and cut off the bleeding guard's head. Blood spurted out of his cut arteries; as his head bounced against the floor. "Get her locked back up, and get ready for the arrival of the Five!" He shouted to the entire camp.


	9. Fight Part 1

**Once ****again ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****anything ****on ****this ****story ****besides ****my ****OC****'****s****. ****I ****haven****'****t ****updated ****in ****a while****, ****and ****I****'****m ****sorry****. ****I****'****ve ****been ****working ****on ****a ****story ****for ****the ****Inheritance ****Cycle****, ****and ****I****'****ve ****had ****a ****ton ****of ****school ****work ****to ****do****. ****That ****last ****chapter ****was ****certainly ****dark****, ****huh****? ****And ****for ****all ****of ****you ****who ****really ****want ****some ****lemons ****keep ****cool****. ****It ****will ****probably ****be ****about**** 3 ****more ****chapters****, ****or ****so****. If you are really that bad just PM for a special scene. ;) ****Well****, ****on ****with ****the ****story ****I ****guess****.**

**The ****Travelers**

The Five, and the Travelers were going through their stretches when Master Shifu walked into the courtyard of the Training Center. His robes fluttering in the wind. He stopped in front of them, and spoke. "Students, and visitors, because of the special circumstances," He said motioning to the gathered group. "I have decided that today we will not be training as usual." He said as Tigress and the others gave him a look of curiosity. "Instead, we shall be pitting off against each other to see the level of training. Try to avoid putting each other in the Medical Wing." He said with an almost humorous air. "You two will not be participating." He stated the last part to Tigress and Brennan a bit more dryly.

Brennan did a fist pump into the air. "Yes!" He shouted enthusiastically, and did a little dance before seeing the look on everyone else's' faces. "Sorry." He said backing up blushing a little. Tigress opened her mouth in outrage.

"But Master! I'm fine, and so is he!" She shouted taking her sling off her arm to show that she could still move it. "I can still fight, and I'm pretty sure he can too." She kept saying rotating her arm 360 degrees giving a little wince of pain, and giving Brennan an acknowledging rap on the arm. Who had been constantly shaking his head no the entire time Tigress was talking.

"Tigress..." Shifu started. She gave him a look of almost sadness. "We shall see." He finished looking at both of them. Tigress gave a little silent yes. "Anything else?" Alina stepped forward appearing a bit nervous.

"Umm, will this take long? We kind of have plans for today at some point in time." Alina said trying to sound respectful.

"Like what? May I ask." Shifu inquired.

"We just wanted to head into town, and get some new clothes, supplies, and other such things." She replied.

"It shouldn't take much longer than a couple of hours. Then, you can go."

"Thank you, Master." She said giving a quick bow.

"Okay. Without further interruption then I guess we will start the session," Shifu said before glancing from Xavier to Crane. "Would you two like to go first?"

Crane nodded, and Xavier just said, "Yes." But in his head he was trying to think of a way to fight without his hands, or legs. _"__I __guess __I __could __use __my __tail __somehow__..." _He thought flicking his tail around as if testing its strength. The pair walked into the middle of the cobblestone courtyard, and the others moved to the sides of the arena. The pair faced each other; Crane dropped into a professional Kung Fu stance, and Xavier just kind of curled up as if he were going to lash out. _"__I __am __going __to __fucking __die__..." _He thought almost out loud.

"You may begin!" Shifu exclaimed from across the arena. Crane took flight into the air, and Xavier just stared up in the air at him as he dove straight at him. Xavier quickly ducked to the side avoiding Crane's swooping dive. He was panting trying to quickly think of something to do. Crane obviously knew what to do. He came out of the dive and quickly doubled back he swatted Xavier across the ground with a twist of his arm. Xavier skidded to a halt and hissed; spreading his hood, and revealing his razor sharp 3 inch long fangs dripping with a powerful neurotoxin. His mind kicked into an adrenaline fueled overdrive as he quickly formulated a plan. Crane took flight again this time keeping low to the ground. Xavier jumped into the air and performed a front flip whipping his tail around to smack Crane's wing. The hit actually landed! Causing his wing to buckle slightly, and for him to have to take to the ground. Xavier turned to the others.

"Did you see that shit?!" He shouted excited. "That was fucking awe-" Xavier was cut off by Crane giving him a quick knock to the head. The fight proceeded in a whirl of scales, feathers, and blows until about 6 minutes in Crane managed to pin Xavier down. Shifu ended the match before he could do major damage. The two bowed to each other and returned to their places on the sides of the courtyard.

Shifu turned to Alina after reviewing what had happened in the match, and giving tips to Xavier. "Would you like to go next?" He asked in a smooth commanding voice.

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Good." Shifu said with a quick nod before looking over the rest of them, and asking. "Who would like to fight her?" Monkey kind of ducked his head trying to not be noticeable; luckily Po's hand shot up.

"Oh! Oh! I do!" He said excitedly.

Shifu gave a quaint laugh, "How do you feel?" He direct towards Alina.

"I'm good with it." She said already walking out to the center cracking her knuckles, and neck. In her mind she was quickly reviewing moves her father, who was an ex-Marine drill sergeant, had taught her. Most of which she had to modify because in war your opponents well-being isn't important, except that it isn't so well after you're through. Po almost skipped out to were Alina stood.

Xavier laughed, and Lias got a weird look on his face. "Aww getting jealous because Po's digging your girl?" Xavier whispered with a laugh that was returned with a quick punch to the side. Alina and Po faced off. Alina putting her fists up in a classic boxers stance whereas Po settled for a more elaborate kung fu stance.

"Begin!" Shifu shouted. Alina lashed out first aiming a straight punch towards Po's nose. He ducked back dodging it narrowly; clearly surprised by her ferocity. He attempted a feint kick to her left knee before trying to chop her ribs with a quick elbow. Alina's ribs took the full blow with a loud smack. She hit her knees gripping her side, Lias moved like he wanted to run out there and help her, but he was stopped by Xavier and Monkey. Alina stayed down for about 3 seconds while Po approached her not sure of what to do. She looked up at him staring straight into his eyes; an intense fire burning in her's. She kicked out aiming at Po's chest once he was close enough. It connected with a brutal crack! Po sprawled back about 4 feet. Alina got to her feet, and waited for Po to do the same. When the panda finally recovered Alina went on the offensive. She spun around attempting to elbow him in the face. Po barely managed to block the blow. Alina tried to give him a sharp kick to the groin while attempting to give him a cruel right hook. Po blocked the kick, but caught the punch sending him reeling. Po tried to hit her as she continually approached. She blocked all the hits except two to the ribs. She then tried to kick Po in the side; he caught it with practiced ease, but Alina used his body as a pivot point to bring her other leg up to kick him in the side of his head while he held her other leg. The panda rolled to the ground before jumping up. Tigress gave a small exhale of air, somewhat impressed by her prowess. Shifu stopped the match before any other major blows could be landed.

Shifu next turned to Lias. "Who would you like to face?"

"Well, I guess Monkey is the only one left.." He replied.

"I'll fight him." Tigress said from behind him.

Lias turned around to face her. A look of shock on his face.

Shifu nodded, "Okay. Take your places."


	10. Fight Part 2

**Once again I don't own anything Kung Fu Panda related, besides my OC's. Also I don't own anything else mentioned in this story. Please read, and review. Thank you.**

**Lias**

Lias walked next to Tigress to the center of the courtyard now turned arena. His head was still reeling from the shock. Tigress, the Kung Fu master who had nearly killed Tai Lung, the Master who defeated Shen's war machine, and practically saved the art of Kung Fu, wanted to fight him. A kid from the streets of rural Oregon. He gulped a million thoughts flashing through his head. Brennan had said that fighting would just suddenly come to him as if second nature, but then again he may have been a special case, being a panda and all. Lias has never had any sort of training like Alina, or done sports, such as football, like Xavier. A dim sound was heard in the corner of his head, and realized they had reached the center of the arena, and Tigress, unlike the others, hadn't adopted a fighting stance but just stood there as if she didn't have a care in the world. Shifu raised his hand, and shouted. "Begin!"

**Master Tigress**

She couldn't explain the choice to fight Lias. It just seemed as if something was speaking in the back of her mind pushing her to do it. _"I don't even know who this kid is..." _She thought to herself as she walked beside him to the center. Not that it mattered.. She had beaten many people who she didn't even know their names, or bother to learn them afterward. Yet something felt profoundly different about this fight; as if this was going to lead to a huge turning point for her. What was going to happen was a mystery, but it felt as though it was going to shift how she saw the world. And this was the beginning of something new... Or maybe the beginning of the end... Tigress was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Lias was waiting for her to take her stance. She snapped out of her semi-consciousness when she heard her master begin the round.

**Lias, and Tigress**

_"What the hell is she doing..?"_ Lias thought seeing Tigress stand there motionless for a second before realizing the fight had started. Tigress seemed to suddenly understand what was happening, and took the advantage of Lias being distracted to lash out with a swift uppercut. Lias jumped out-of-the-way in the nick of time; her fist sailing harmlessly past his chin. He had no idea what to do now... Luckily, he didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts, as the large feline tried to sideswipe his legs. Lias caught the blow on his left shin sending him falling to the ground face first. He hit the ground, and rolled over to see Tigress standing over him. He turned over trying to get up, and accidentally put weight on his ankle and a lance of white-hot pain shot through it. _"Fuck! That hurt!" _He thought as he saw Tigress had backed off a few paces to give him some breathing room. He fully stood up, and adopted a fighting stance he had seen once on a UFC fight.

_ "Why isn't he attacking?"_ Tigress wondered seeing the gray wolf just stand there in a half-way decent defense stance. Lias slowly started moving forward keeping on the balls of his feet, fists protecting the sides of his head, and legs slightly bent as if he were about to pounce. She stood motionless for a second before performing a Thalia's leap; springing straight up into the air, performing a flip and coming down trying to bring her knee down on Lias' head.

_ "You may want to dodge that."_ A voice said inside his head, before his muscles moved faster than they should have causing him to do a backhand spring out of the range of Master Tigress' attack. _"Gods. Sometimes I swear you are so dumb."_

"_Migyun..." _Lias directed at the voice with a hint of contempt, but thankful he...? She...? It..? Had pulled him out-of-the-way before his brains got plastered on the cobblestone.

"_Who else would it be."_ Migyun said with a hint of happy sarcasm. _"Anywhore, I just thought I would help you out. So... You know. You won't get turned to silly putty."_

"_Thanks, but I don't need your hel-" _

"_Block that." _Migyun said as Tigress attempted a punch to Lias' sternum. He blocked it sending it to the right of his chest; everything seeming to move in slow motion. _"I brought you here, and gave you this body."_

"_W-what how?!"_

"_No time to explain right now; I'll tell you more tonight."_ Migyun said urgently as Tigress drew her arm back. _"All you need to know is that these bodies are pre-programmed with all the skills you will need to save this world. Among them is the ability to fight." _He said as Tigress' fist started moving towards Lias' head; aiming for his right temple. _"You can beat almost anyone on this earth if you try hard enough. You and all your friends can. So, now why don't you stop being such a bitch, and actually do some damage!"_

Migyun finished the sentence as Lias caught her fist. The other warriors standing on the sidelines started gawking. Lias came to the realization that Tigress had swung her hardest, and fastest she could without it being a fatal blow. _"What the hell?!" _Tigress almost screamed but held it in. Lias started to slowly twist her wrist around pushing her arm down, and turning it over so her elbow faced the floor, and the rest of her bones in her arm locked up. Lias curled his hand into a fist. He swung at Tigress' exposed forehead. She caught the blow as the shock rippled through her body, and ripped her arm out of his grip. She threw his hand down to the side leaving him exposed for a second._"Damn he hits hard."_ Tigress thought before hitting him with a quick palm strike to the chest; sending him staggering back a couple of feet. Lias lunged forward and tried to uppercut her Tigress blocked it, and tried to counter with a lightning fast elbow. He blocked that as well; smacking it to the side so she hit empty air. Tigress tried to stomp his right knee, but he side-rolled out-of-the-way. She was getting more, and more pissed off ever moment the fight continued.

_ "You should end this soon. Before she tears your head off."_ Migyun said as both he, and Lias saw the look in her eyes. He stood there in a fighting stance waiting for her next move; shaking from adrenaline, and a bit of fear.

"_How?"_ He thought as more of a question posed to himself. She leapt towards him using all four of her legs to push herself at him. The tackle maneuver was a success, and both went sprawling to the ground. They rolled a good 5 feet before coming to a stop with Tigress on top of Lias. She cocked her arm back to deliver a blow to his head. Tigress was about to smash his head into the brickwork when she glanced into his eyes. They were the color of smooth golden honey. Which was odd because most wolves eyes are usually a shade of grayish-blue. The color of iron; unpleasant, dead, and cold. But his were the shade of a oak tree in spring; inviting, and warm. She couldn't help stare at them for a second.

Lias couldn't help but look into the feline's eyes as she sat on top of him about to crush his head like a grape. They were orange, and yellow. A fearsome display of colors that was intimidating, but to Lias somehow very beautiful. The two stared back and forth at each other for what felt like 5 minutes, but was just a few seconds. _"Damn, she has pretty eyes."_ He thought forgetting about Migyun.

"_... If I could I would slap the shit out of you right now. She's about to turn your dumb ass into ground beef, and that's what you think. 'Damn she has pretty eyes.' I was wrong.. This world is soooooo fucked."_ He said with a serious side, but more jokingly towards the end. Tigress sat there for a second breathing heavily. After a second of thought she lowered her fist, and dismounted Lias. She extended a hand down to help him up. He gladly took it, and stood up. She then bowed to him, and he copied her after a second.

Shifu started a slow clap. "Very good you two. I guess that concludes this training session. You may head to the village now. I would like you all to go together." He said before turning to walk inside the palace, as the pair started to make their way towards the larger group.


	11. The Village

**Well once again people I do not own anything mentioned in this story besides my OC's. Thank you for reading, and sticking with this story. Please, stay with me, and also review. On with the train wreck.**

**The Village**

The group of warriors had made their way down the staggeringly long staircase that led down from the Jade Palace to the village. Melissa attempted to make conversation with everyone. These usually ended in stinted one-word answers. The female fox had somehow talked Shifu out of making her fight, and Tigress was obviously not enthralled with her laziness, and manipulation. After almost five minutes of trekking down the stone stairs from the Palace the Village started to come into full view. Brennan, and Po were both breathing hard by the bottom of the steps. "Why are these things so fucking big?" Brennan half-panted out.

"Right? I've been saying that since I got here." Po replied also seemingly out of breath.

"I vote that Crane carries us on the way back." Brennan joked raising his hand as if to make a motion.

"Yeahhhh... I vote no." Crane replied; actually cracking a smile at the jokes. The others found this exchange somewhat humorous, and helped to lighten the mood. The group reached the end of the stairs looking out over the valley. The sun light up the green pastoral mountains, and the rather large village that lay nestled close to the Jade Palace. The beige stucco buildings were packed close together, and the small inhabitants scurried about. As they got closer other details were brought up; most of the houses where also places of business such as dinners, shops, and other such things. The sandstone path led to a market square where vendors displayed their wares to passer-byes.

"So, why did you need to come here?" Tigress asked speaking for the first time since they left the Palace.

"Oh, I just wanted to see the place, pick up some supplies, and maybe a couple of pairs of clothes." Alina replied looking around to see as much as she could; absorbing it all in. Melissa had already found a small store that sold trinkets that she wanted to go investigate.

Tigress gave a curt nod. "Okay. Well, I guess we'll all just meet up here in an hour for lunch." She said glancing at the sun to check the time. Lias saw a small flaw in this plan, mainly being that none of the Travelers could read time from the sun as far as he knew. He just shrugged in agreement deciding to just estimate.

Xavier, and Brennan stood next to each other a bit apart from the others. The pair was glancing around at all the pigs, and ducks that inhabited the Village. These villagers would often walk by staring at them in curiosity before turning, and uttering whispers to others. They would then look back at them before disappearing into the crowd. "I think they're talking about us." Brennan muttered to Xavier to avoid the others from hearing him.

"No shit Sherlock." Xavier said his hood slightly spreading out as cobras do when they feel threatened. "What do you think they are saying?"

"How would I know?"

"I don't know. You, and Lias are the only two who watched these movies."

Brennan gave him a small half-smile. "True. Okay, I'll try to see what these ones are." He said jerking his head in the direction of a group of 3 pigs. He watched them gibbering back, and forth. Brennan picked up on only a little of the conversation. He digested this information trying to see the mood of the exchange. "Okay... Something about new arrivals. Warriors. Prophecies, and some other religious shit." Brennan started saying to Xavier still observing. "An old war with a Greek guy. Arkadios."

"Oh damn. I heard Po, and Lias talking about him earlier." Xavier said getting more excited.

Brennan suddenly got this looked of hurt, and controlled anger. "Now they are saying stuff about Tai Lung... And Shen.." He stated curiously before coming to a realization. "Those fuckers are thinking we might be warlords, or criminals!" He spat out with an air of wounded pride.

"Man you take this stuff to seriously." Xavier said sardonically. "We won't do anything bad, and maybe we will come heroes at the end." He said the last part trying to put some confidence back in the pudgy bear.

"Whatever..." Brennan said still hurting a bit. He slouched against a wall, and Xavier curled up on the ground.

Xavier sat there for a second as the group somewhat dispersed to do their own thing. Tigress walked out of view, Lias stayed with Alina and Po tagged along with the couple, the rest of the Five lingered about, and Melissa continued to look at jewelery. He noticed that as Tigress walked away her eyes flicked over to Lias. Lias did the same thing about 5 seconds later, and clearly watched her ass as she strutted away. A grin grew on Xavier's face.

"Okay new topic of conversation. Lias, and that Tigress chick..?" He put as more of a question than statement.

"What about them?" Brennan asked even though he obviously knew.

"Well, you saw how they got all like... Awkward. On the field." Xavier said still watching Lias, Alina, and Po. "And you and I both know that when Lias gets that kind of awkward it's because he thinks someone is, like crazily hot."

Brennan grinned remembering the first time Lias had talked to Alina. That conversation was a train wreck. He kept staring at her from afar, and with enough prodding finally went to talk to her. Alina had immediately noticed him, and said. "Hi. I noticed you glancing at me. I'm Alina by the way."

All Lias got out was. "Uhh... Hey. I'm L-Lias."

"_Man, he was so fucking nervous." _Brennan thought; reminiscing on all the memories. He then nodded. "Hmm... True. But come on he's with Alina..."

Xavier gave him a look that said Really... Really! "And... That doesn't mean anything."

"Well.. He took so long trying to get with her, and-"

"And he is a guy, and he makes dumb choices. He might just leave her for the new bitch." Xavier said matter-of-factually.

Brennan nodded slowly. "We should probably stop him." He said bluntly.

"Probably." Xavier replied in the same monotone fashion.

Brennan was the first to move. Groaning he took his weight off the wall, and headed towards the trio. Xavier slithered behind him. When, they got there Alina was trying to pick between two sundresses, and the two guys were talking while pretending to pay attention to her as she listed the pro's and con's of each dress. The two approached them ignoring Alina, and Po.

"Hey Lias. We need to have a quick discussion." Xavier said interrupting Po in the middle of a story. Po stopped looking a bit offended, but was more curious than anything else.

Lias' smile somewhat faded from his lips. "Umm okay. What's up?"

"Not here." Brennan said before jerking his head to indicate a secluded corner where they could talk. "Po, be a dear and distract Alina."

Po's excitement dropped a couple notches, but then looked over at Alina. A look of revelation came over his face, "Sure!" He said then pranced over towards the female wolf.

"He seems to waaaaaaay happy to do that." Lias said as they moved a few feet out of Alina's sight. She didn't notice being to busy talking to Po about something. Brennan, and Xavier laughed at that comment and Lias gave them both a look to shut it. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Brennan gave him a sort of sly smile, "So what happened between you and Tigress at the courtyard?"

Lias blushed, but did his best to hide it. "Nothing. We fought... Why are you asking? You two were there!" He said trying his best to sound angry, but he was super embarrassed. He had feared that someone had notice his, and Tigress' little moment.

"Dude, come on. We all totally saw you two getting all googly eyed over each other." Brennan said making talking a bit loud, and making hand gestures to emphasis his point.

"Umm.. Well... It just happened, and it was awkward. And-" Lias started trying to explain, but was cut off by Xavier.

"So, you gonna tap dat?" Xavier asked with a dead serious look on his face.

"DUDE!" Lias exclaimed. "I'm with Alina!"

"And..." Xavier asked drawing out the word.

"And, I'm not going to throw that away for some random girl!"

"I'd do it." Brennan interjected with a grin.

Lias looked back and forth at them, "Whatever. I'm gonna go back there, and talk to my GIRLFRIEND. And not think about anything you two idiots have to say." He turned around to walk back to Alina, and Po when suddenly Tigress burst into the store.

"Po!" She shouted.

He ran towards her. "What is it?"

"Gather the others! Now!" Tigress exclaimed; clearly something was going wrong.

"What is it?" Alina asked looking concerned.

"Mantis is back..."


	12. Argue

**Hello once again FanFiction peoples. I do not own anything mentioned in this story except my OC's. Thanks for reading; also I am co-owner of a forum for Kung Fu Panda. OC's are encouraged, but you can claim a Canon. There really isn't any storyline as of late, here's the link if anyone is intrigued: ** forum/Kung-Fu-Panda-Academy-Role-Play/132329/

**Sanjiang Wetland**

Milato walked behind three of the crocodile bandits through the buggy swamp. His own boar warriors stood to either one of his sides looking nervous as they watched the reptiles rush here, and there. He didn't know why the boars had such a fear of these over-sized geckos; sure most of them were large in stature and very bulky, such as two members of their guide. _"These hulking brutes don't know the first thing about fighting,"_ Milato thought to himself with a wrinkled smirk. _"I would never have been sent on one of these milkman missions back in Italy." _He continued on thinking back to his time with the Italian gangs. They had run the streets, and Milato had been one of their finest hit-men... That was until he killed one of their own over a small spat, and fled to Mongolia. The rural had country seemed far enough away from the insanity of the world. Boy, was he wrong. Milato had only been there a couple of weeks before that lion had approached him, and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. _"If Eyun wants to take this country he has to stop dealing with these miscreants, and go straight for the Emperor. The Furious Five, and their oh-so-special Dragon Warrior have nothing on that army coming up from Africa. Also with one member down..." _The heavily scarred wolf continued his incessant inner ramblings as they approached a wooden shack; which happened to be guarded by 2 of the biggest crocs any of the mammals had ever seen, and dead-bolted with about 12 locks.

The lead croc held up a hand; gesturing for the group to stop. He was short, almost petite, and a pale lime-green color which set him apart from the others. This was the only crocodile that Milato found even remotely threatening. They had met back at the start of the sprawl of wooden platforms that made up the camp; the croc had projected an air of confidence, and cunning intelligence that was so lacking among these short-tempered creatures. _"Ji." _He remembered,_ "That's right his name is Ji." _Milato pulled himself out of his semi-conscious state of mind; a flair in his instincts told him something was definitely off here. It took him a second before it dawned on him. The make-shift hut was newly built. The wood was still a healthy tan on the inside, and the nails not rusted which was a miracle in this muggy environment. Milato inquired about this oddity.

"Yes. We just constructed this prison." Ji hissed out, "There was an incident earlier this week that I would rather not like to repeat." The tone that emanated from the diminutive croc proclaimed that this was not a subject that was up for more discussion. Milato decided to not push his luck, and set his jaw firmly waiting for the guards to undo the latches that held the entrance shut. Once the door was ajar Milato, and Ji entered. Ji carried a torch that cast an oily light throughout the cell. A rusted iron cage hung 4 feet in the air with a small shadowy figure curled up inside it.

The wolf approached the stockade peering into it at the battered animal that lay inside, "Hello, Master Viper." Milato greeted huskily, "Me, and you are going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on." He said with a devilish grin as the snake began to stir.

**Jade Palace: Medical Wing**

"So, what you're telling me is that some ordinary crocodiles captured both of you? At once?" Brennan asked sounding as if he didn't believe a word that had been said earlier.

"Goddamn it Brennan! Yes!" Crane exclaimed, "That's what he's said twenty billion times now!" The bird looked around a bit sheepishly about his little outburst, but no one seemed to take notice. Mantis lay in a small cot looking very tired, and hurting. The rest of the Five, and the other warriors lay scattered about the room either laying on an open bed, or sitting in small, quite uncomfortable bamboo stools. Outside the Palace the light of the sun had faded hours earlier, and the villagers all gone to sleep... But not the students of the Jade Palace. They had remained awake hearing Mantis' tale, and formulating a plan to extract Viper from the enemy camp.

"Crane..." Shifu said in a patronizing yet calming voice. The red panda slowly got to his feet looking just as tired as the rest of them; except Tigress who just stood by Mantis' bed looking pissed the fuck off. He looked at the faces of his young students, and new arrivals. "Maybe it would be best if we all just went to sleep tonight." Shifu said conceding that pursuing the crocodiles tonight would be dangerous, if not suicidal. "We can reconvene in the morning to establish a plan of action." Everyone seemed to nod, and agree with this idea. They hauled themselves to their feet, and began walking towards the door as did Shifu.

"But Master!" Tigress suddenly interjected from Mantis' bedside. Shifu turned around cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes?" He asked. The others all held up to see what was going on.

"'We can't just-" She started trying to say something, "Those bandits deserve-... If we move toni-" Tigress couldn't just seem to piece the words together. The fur on the back of her neck was ruffled in a clear display of anger, and her words were accented with bitterness.

"Tigress. We are all tired. Including you. It seems much wiser to rest before this undertaking. Do you not agree?" Shifu asked with a level voice. When Tigress didn't answer he smiled at her taking it as a yes. "Good. Then, we should all be getting some rest."

Tigress stood there staring at the ground her chest heaving as she breathed. "No."

"What?" Shifu turned around to discuss her sudden statement.

"It would be smarter to just leave the new-comers here, and go after Viper tonight." She said lifting her vision from the ground to stare Shifu in the eyes.

"You know we can't neglect our guests." Shifu started to make an objection when Tigress cut him off again.

"Then, they can come with us. And if these so-called warriors can't hold their own then so be it." She said sounding exasperated, and cross.

"Tigress." Shifu was starting to sound angered, "You will do as I say. And that is final. Now, you should go get your rest. As should the rest of you." He said turning to the group who had frozen to watch the argument.

"Of course, Master." Tigress growled out slowly. She stormed past the group, "Fuck this." She hissed under her breath. Most of the warriors caught wind of her muttered remark, but decided it would be best to just not react. The furious tiger exited through the far door, and through the crack Lias could see her heading down the mountain towards... Well, he didn't exactly know, but it certainly wasn't the Barracks. The Travelers let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding once they reached their side of the Barracks.

"Damn that got... Really awkward." Xavier said breaking the silence with his quirky remark. The tension seemed to go out of the air as they all started to go to their rooms. Melissa cuddled up against Xavier, and kissed his cheek. She whispered something into his ear, and both went flying into her room. Xavier flashed Lias a big grin, and a thumbs up when Melissa opened the door.

Alina, and Brennan rolled their eyes, "God, she's going to end up pregnant." Alina joked.

"No kidding. I don't think they had condoms back in the Middle Ages." Brennan returned the banter.

"And just think if we get back, and the baby is still all... Furry." Alina said; her smile growing. Brennan, and Lias laughed as they tried to imagine what that would be like. After the joking was finished Alina turned to Lias, "Hey, you ready for bed?"

"Umm..."' Lias said thinking back to Tigress. Brennan raised an eyebrow at him implying that he may know something about it. "In a bit, baby." He said kissing her forehead, and giving her a firm hug. "I just have something I need to do real quick."

Alina broke the embrace, "Okay, just don't stay out to long." She said before walking into their room; blowing a kiss to Lias in a flirtatious motion. Brennan also walked towards his room. He opened his door, but stopped abruptly.

"You're playing with fire, bro." He said ominously. "And someone is going to get burned." The short panda then slumped into his room leaving Lias standing in the hallway. A sinking pit started to form in his stomach, but Lias started towards the exit anyways.


	13. Underneath Stone

**Hello once again FanFiction people. Thank you for reading; hope you enjoy it thoroughly. I will probably add a pronunciation guide to my next chapter if any of you are having difficulties pronouncing the names. Disclaimer: I do not anything mentioned in this story besides my OC's.**

**Armory in the Stone Fortress**

**Zavodnica**

The tigers eyes flashed as she looked around the dank gray stone room. The spacious room was light by a large wrought-iron chandelier that hung from the ceiling. An huge alcove opened up on the right side of the room; inside it were boxes of weapons, armor, blackpowder, and fireworks. A oddly tube-shaped thing sat underneath a large tarp at the very back of the room. What could be seen of it was either scorched, or covered in decorative red paint. Racks full of weapons stood scattered around a large shallow pit that Nica, and 8 hulking boars stood in. Around the edge of the pit sat many boar warriors, and even a couple wolves watching the fight. Most of the boars in the arena held weapons, either iron spears or wickedly sharp short swords, and only the three largest of them fought with only their fists.

Nica sat cross-legged on the far corner of the arena on a small crate wrapping her paws softly humming a nursery rhyme to herself. Her usual armor was missing along with her black katana; in its place was a simple white cotton garb that the monks high in the Nepal mountains wore. She kept her breathing and heart-rate steady despite the impending battle. She finished wrapping her left fist, and stood up, flexing her arms and taking a few practice swipes at the air. The boars hauled themselves to their feet, and griped their weapons. Nica walked forward to the center of the arena as the warriors spread themselves out in a rough circle around her. She continued to hum to herself fiddling with the straps on her wrist as the boars glanced nervously at each other... They had seen the bitch fight before, and heard her sing that eerie nursery rhyme but never during a training exercise... It was fucking unnerving.. "What should we do?" One of the larger boars asked his partner who brandished a spear in the direction of the tigress. The other one shrugged his thick shoulders, and approached Nica who was still blatantly ignoring them.

The boar, unsure of what to do, poked at Nica's flank with the iron tip of his spear. She sucked in her gut so the point stopped not even a finger's breadth away from her stomach. The feline grinned maniacally as the boar realized his mistake of moving to close. His eyes widened and he turned to flee as she dropped to all fours, and pounced. She landed on his back; her claws piercing his flesh as she hooked his back. The boar let out a sharp squeal as Nica rolled over his head, her paws still dug into his back, and threw him across the pit. The pig cracked against the stone floor, and lay still. The other seven watched him fly before turning their attention back to the orange cat. A fierce grin adorned her face as the warriors dropped into fighting stances. Three approached her from the left side two carried swords and the other a spear.

Her cold eyes sized them up, her mind raced as a plan of attack formed in her mind. The smallest of the assailants struck first, swinging his cleaver-like sword over his head at Nica's shoulder. She dodged to the side with astonishing speed. Her knee connected with the poor hog's crotch a moment later causing him to double over in pain. The one with the spear lunged forward aiming for her neck seeing an opening in her defenses. The tiger leaned backwards as the metal tips whistled inches from her snout. She batted it out of the air with one paw causing the spear's tip to bounce off the ground with a shower of sparks. The third boar came at her swinging wildly as his buddy recovered his weapon. She jumped back narrowly avoiding the hissing blade. One of the wild swings nicked her right arm, slicing clean through the fabric and causing a line of blood to appear. She growled loudly which didn't even phase him. His sidekick stabbed at her chest with the spear from behind the swinging sword. Nica caught the weapon by its shaft, and yanked the boar forward causing him to crash into the other one. The sword-bearer lost his balance, and fell forward. The tiger kicked him in the chest as he fell while pulling the spear out of the others hands. She whipped the haft around; the wood splintering as it collided with the boars thick skull. He fell to the cold stone floor unconscious. The feline then broke the remainder of the shaft off over her knee leaving her armed with a makeshift knife, and a split wooden staff.

The remaining four boars gave a battle cry and ran at the defender. The spear head whipped through the air, sailing past the three unarmed fighters, and imbedding itself in the farthest creature. The pig dropped his own spear, squealing, and clutched at the sharp iron that was jammed up to the wood in his shoulder. The other three stopped dead in their tracks as their ally writhed on the ground. Nica stood in the position she had thrown the knife from breathing heavily. Swallowing hard one of the boars gingerly put his fists up. The tigress leapt throw the air, her foot connecting with the boar's clavicle with a sharp crunch. She landed on top of him as his buddies scampered backwards. She punched at the one on her right. He barely blocked it as the other one clocked Nica over the back of the head. She sprawled to the ground thrown by the boar's heavy hand. He gave a triumphant snarl, and lifted up his foot to stomp on the fallen warrior. The feline flicked her leg out catching his leg on the shin. It made a definite cracking noise as the bones inside snapped causing two large protrusions to jut out of his skin. She spun in a circle on her hands, throwing her legs out to swipe at anyone who tried to approach. The final boar kept his distance until Nica was on her feet. He then started to throw punches at her. First a right hook, then a left hook, left jab, left jab again. The lithe tigress avoided these sloppy attacks with ease, but caught a stern right hook to the jaw after she was momentarily distracted. Her jaw ached as she blocked a kick from the attacker. Her arm was bleeding heavily now, and the blood caused the floor to grow slick and difficult to fight on. The boar eventually slipped up after throwing an elbow, and completely missing. He looked up at the feline a look of desperate fear in his eyes; she stared right back at him. Not a single emotion seemed to be in the vast landscape of her eye except an old bitter anger. She brought her fist down on the boar's forehead putting him out cold.

Zavodnica stood there panting as sweat rolled off her body staring at the slack bodies around her. A loud cheer suddenly erupted from the crowd. The spectators were jabbering wildly to each other, whistling, and cheering as the female warrior pumped a fist into the air. She moved to the edge of the arena, and hauled herself out of the chest deep square pit. Many hands slapped her back and praise shouted as she walked towards her locker that leaned against a wall. The crowd quickly dispersed as a corporal started shouting orders now that the show was over. She crouched down, and opened up the wooden chest that contained a fresh set of black silk clothes, a large knife, and a thin book. She removed the clothing and closed the lid. Nica undid the strap on her cotton jumpsuit, and shrugged it off. She wore nothing underneath, but none of the other warriors dared stare for to long; lest they risk her wrath. She tossed the soiled clothing at a passing laundry cart, and slid into the more practical baggy silk trousers. As she started to wrap a soft cloth around her breasts a massive figure approached her from behind. A wiry grin formed on her face, "Why hello Velky. Mind strapping me up?" She asked as she held the cloth around her body.

"Sure." The polar bear's gravely voice replied as he picked up a small clothing pin from the ground, and attached it to both sides of the makeshift bra. She cracked her jaw as he did so still feeling where the boar had punched her, but it wasn't all to bad.

"Thanks." Nica said slinging the shirt over her shoulder, and turning to face Velky. "Like the show?" She asked.

The polar let out a huff of air, "Yes actually. You are a very impressive fighter." He replied.

"Why thanks. But I wasn't talking about that show." She joked raising an eyebrow at him mockingly.

Velky gave a snort of laughter, and shook his head softly. "I never understood why you change out here like all the men." He stated looking around at the many soldiers pacing around the room.

"Its closer than my room," She told him, "and I want it to be known that I can do anything your 'superior' gender can do." Putting a sarcastic emphasis on superior. Velky nodded in understanding as the feline slipped the shirt over her head, and brushed her short spiky hair behind her ears.

She was tying up the strings that kept her pants up, and after a moment of silence Velky asked, "What were you humming earlier? You do it often. Always the same tune, and always before you are about to fight, or do something incredibly stupid." He added the last part in trying to lighten the mood.

Nica smiled softly, "Its an old nursery hymn from Tibet." She said a bit quietly. "My mother used to sing it to me before I went to sleep every night..." After the last part her smile faded, and was replaced by a look of sadness; her ears lay flat against her skull which Velky had learned meant that she was really down.

"Oh..." Velky stood there silent for a moment. No one really knew the full story of what had happened to her family, but from the rumors and pieces of the story it was something fucking terrible. "Hey," He said punching her playfully in the arm, "let's go get something to eat, huh?"

Nica smiled at him, and perked her ears up a bit. "Sure." She said before walking towards the mess hall with the hulking bear chatting with him all the while about just whatever they could think of.

**The Mess Hall**

The pair had gotten some food from a large room in the back reserved for only the highest ranking members of Eyun's army. Velky tore into a obscenely large stake while Zavodnica settled for just an apple. "So, what are you going to do with all the money you get from the war?" She asked taking a bite from the shiny red fruit.

Velky shook his head, and swallowed a piece of meat, "I'm not here for the money." He said.

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of your whole noble cause, but what are you going to do after this is all said and done?"

He shrugged, "Sit on a throne inside the Jade Palace, and rule the valley." The bear said sounding unsure.

Nica raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side, "That doesn't seem like you.." She observed. "Just waiting around for something to happen."

"I guess so..." He replied taking another bite of food.

She was silent for a long moment before asking, "Do you have anyone you are going to..." She stopped, and thought how to rephrase the question. Velky lifted his head up in curiosity. "Is there anyone that you have to go home to? Or anyone you'd want to go home to after the war?" The tigress asked awkwardly a nervous smile on her face. She had tried to ask him this question in so many ways, and some many times, and she received the same answer every time. Yet, she remained hopeful.

Velky closed his eyes softly, and shook his head. "Nica...We've been through this... You are attractive, and all. But it-"

"I know, I know." She said getting the same answer as always from him. "Sorry, for asking." She rose to her feet, and threw her apple core into a wastebasket. Velky felt a bit sorry for her, but noting was going to change his mind. "I'll see you later." Nica said walking away from the polar bear.

"I'm sorry.." He said softly after her even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He drank a large gulp of water, and sat at the table alone. A wolf lieutenant approached him.

"Commander." He said placing an arm over his chest, and bowing to Velky. "But Eyun requests your presence."

Velky nodded, "Of course he does." He said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" The wolf asked not hearing him clearly.

"Nothing." The bear said rising to his feet. "Tell him I'm coming."

"Of course, sir." The wolf said before jogging away.

**I have no idea what to name this chapter. :P But the main point of it is to show the human/emotional side of the villains.**


End file.
